


Hold your hands eternally

by Adherentnerdhi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Save Delphine, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written after 42 days Delphine got shot, I'd like to memorize the date happened to be also today June 21 to my (bro)sestrahood to in this #SaveDelphine together. Now puppyphine back to our lives, deserves to fulfill my sestras' encouragement to join Archive of Our own. This might be a spin-off or not. Let's go and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your hands eternally

p>  
[Spoilers Of Orphan Black season 3 if you haven’t watched yet]  
[內有黑色孤兒第三季地雷文長慎入]

 

After 42 days of Orphan Black season 3 finale, I am not even close to good whenever Delphine Cormier came to my mind. Cophine’s adorable little moments in season 1 & 2  become a band-aid, but only Orphan Black writters hold the key to the actual cure of my broken heart.  
For the first time, I really want to write a Fan Fiction but also some qusetions to the Orphan Black production. Oh, English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in advance, just hope you readers to get the idea.  
Since I just starte watching this show from beginning of this year, I was less shocked by Cosima’s falling down on the ground, all because I could know immediately what would happen to my favourite geeky clone by simply clicking on the next episode. And good, you didn’t create the riot of Team Cosima and Cophine.  
A story comes to my mind and I hope this will help me somehow while waiting Delphine Cormier’s return to season 4.

The story goes like this:  
After Delphine left Shay’s, Shay stared at the DYAD card that her foe’s clear handwriting still on it and grabbed the gun. She called the police with a voice just as the one she used in front of Delphine who sit on her tub and told that boarding school story. Shay really didn’t steal the book in that conversation, but she was after Cosima for another reason and the jealousy Delphine didn’t figure it out yet. She was ordered to get close with Cosima just as Delphine was for her own mission. But Shay fell a little bit for Cosima. After all, this geeky girl was very attractive, just hanging out with her and seeing her smile would be fun.  
In the police station, Art was working on a case, but somehow overheard the Shay-Delphine story. He knew Delphine’s role in the whole crazy clone thing, and smelled something dangerous. He called Sarah and decided to go to the DYAD to see how things go on.  
In the same time, Delphine kissed her chiot in front of the Bubbles with bittersweet tears that being comforted by her love of life. Cosima felt something unspeakably different with her puppy, but eventually let her French girl get into the car. The unsettling girl from San Francisco stepped back into the store to share the babka cake with her beloved family and friends, but wondered the temperature on her own lips that her love just gave her, and those intriging tears on that beautiful face.  
Sarah’s phone rang, and she noticed the distracting face of her geek monkey sister while talking to Art in the phone. They decided that Scott just took his buddy back to DYAD while Sarah, Siobhan and Malone continued their plan to Icelans. After all, hiding the original genoe was very important job to all of them.

Just before the car entering the garage of DYAD, Cosima and Scott heard the sound of gunshot. In the same time, Art was shouting: “Police, drop the gun! Police, drop the gun!”  
Cosima and Scott stopped the car and just jumped to their science buddy. Cosima held her lover badly, pressed the wound with all her own tears. Scott called the ambulance just in time to save their own friend.  
In the ambulance, Cosima kept calling “Delphine!” with a heartbreaking voice that she never used in her life before. It’s really hard to find someone who gets her science, gets her and also is there always for her. She understood all her decisions. She loves Delphine so madly, but she doesn’t and never wants that their difficult love would hurt any of her sisters and niece, her adorable monkey niece. She didn’t distrust Delphine for her love, but she was just afraid that the power behind Delphine could get them both killed. Look what had happened to her puppy?

Outside the OR room of ER, Alison and Felix were waiting for them. Felix told Cosima that Art had already arrested that bastard who shot Delphine. Felix comforted his geeky sister as he always did. And the Doctor walked out to tell them  “Your girlfriend is going to be fine. She just badly injured. You may go inside to be with her, but it takes time to see her recover and talk to you.” Cosima went into the room and hold the French’s hands so tightly. She just wanted to her puppy’s hands eternally. She knew clearly that their story was yet to be written.


End file.
